I VeLoay AyYou
by Goodness- Rainy
Summary: “Hermione chuckled as Draco's face lit up like a rocket. 'You know what, Malfoy? I ve-loay ay-you.”


Title - I Ve-loay Ay-you

Summary - "Hermione chuckled as Draco's face lit up like a rocket. 'You know what, Malfoy? I ve-loay ay-you."

Author's Notes - Dramione. Mild OOC/Either that or I don't really care. Also, I remember 'have a row' as having an argument. If not, feel free to slap me with a fish.

_Idiot Hufflepuffs..._ Hermione Granger angrily thought as she stormed through the hallways leading away from the Great Hall, her arms full of books. _How dare they try and hex Harry... I'm so angry I might even-_ "OH!"

Her train of thought was interrupted by her ramming into one Draco Malfoy, causing both of them to fall to the stone floor.

"Watch it, Mudblood," he said to the bushy-haired girl as he pushed himself from the floor, not even bothering to offer a helping hand. Hermione glared at him, then started to collect the many books she dropped. Draco shrugged off her glare, then picked up a deep violet book before she could grab it.

" '_Boys Use Hexes, Girls Use Charms_'," he read, smirking as he noticed her blush. "My, my, Granger, fancy someone, do you?"

Hermione snatched the book away, and stuffed it in her bag with the others. Sh opened her mouth to retort, but then decided against it.

"What, to embarrassed to think of a comeback?" he taunted, but Hermione only smiled; Draco thought she was mocking him. "Answer me, you bloody witch!" he demanded, his cool demeanor melting.

Hermione chuckled as Draco's face lit up like a rocket. "You know what, Malfoy? I ve-loay ay-you."

Draco's anger was soon replaced by confusion. "What?"

"Idiot," Hermione tried hard not to laugh; it was even harder to look annoyed (which she did, with mild success). "Do you need for me to spell it out?"

"Please," Draco replied, real annoyance etched in his features, "Then I'll see if I can make fun of you for it."

Hermione chuckled again, trying very hard to not beat him with her stick. "I said: eye vee-low-a a-you," she said slowly, teasing him,as if he were a young child.

"I ve-loay ay-you? Is that Rune, Granger? DID YOU HEX ME?" Draco was practically yelling, his face comparable with a Weasley's hair.

"That," Hermione grinned widely, "is quite a possibility." She then continued her walk to Gryffindor Tower, leaving Draco barking mad and confused, her former irritation replaced by complete amusement.

When Hermione arrived at the Fat Lady's portrait, she said the password, ("Polyjuice Potion") and entered the Gryffindor common room. She was greeted by the warmth of the fireplace, but, oddly, not the two sitting in front of it. She made her way to them, some people grinning at her, or giving her thumbs ups; she had no idea why. She soon found her way behind her two friends, Harry, and Ron, and heard a sentence between them.

"Hermione did what?"

She was to curious to interrupt, so she merely listened.

"Yeah! Harry, it's so true. Parkinson's going around saying Hermione and Draco had a row," the red-headed one, Ron, said.

"I was wondering why Malfoy tried to hex us behind our backs," Harry replied, and with a "WHAT?" from Ron, they both roared with laughter.

Hermione cleared her throat loudly, and both boys silenced themselves and whipped around, paling as they say her.

"Well, I see neither of you really care, so I'm just going to go to bed," she said, disgust laced in every syllable. She stamped up the stairs to the girl's dormitory, completely ignorant of their cries of "Wait!", and "Sorry!". She slammed the door, and plopped down upon her bed, groaning.

"Why are boys so stupid?" she sobbed, tears streaming down her face.

" 'Cause," another girl Gryffindor answered, her voice bored-sounding. Hermione looked up to see a girl with hair so red, it might have been on fire. She propped herself up on her elbows to see what the other girl was doing. She was drawing a red cyborg of sorts. The girl caught her stare and moved the parchment from her sight. "Hey, didn't I see with a book about that stuff?" she asked.

Hermione slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand, yelling "Duh!". She reached over her bed, groped through her bag, and pulled out a dark colored book. "Thanks," she muttered before opening the book; the red-head smiled and returned to her drawing.

Hermione almost violently flipped through the pages until she found the page she was looking for and read.

Draco groaned as he laid upon his green-sheeted bed, staring at the ceiling, racking his brain about what Granger had said earlier that Friday day.

"What did she mean?" he muttered, yet no one answered him, seeing as how everyone was asleep; it was well past midnight. He massaged his temples, trying to relax away his confusion, but to no avail. He rolled over, and was surprised when his face did not meet the floor, but something mildly softer, yet not his bed.

He sat up, seeing an open book, the page giving instruction on how to confess your subtle- wait, what? He closed the book, and the cover to see "PANSY'S! DON'T TOUCH!" written on it with bold red ink. He rolled his eyes, and, after checking no one else was awake, checked the title.

_'Boys Use Hexes, Girls Use Charms'._

The same book he had taunted Granger for. Huh. He boredly flipped through the pages before seeing the exact words that were causing him so much trouble.

"I ve-loay ay-you," he read, the phrase on the title of the page, as if the name of a spell. He read on.

_'The best way to send secret messages, or, 'I love you', the title of this pa-'_

"Wait, what?" he did a double-take. "I love you..." He read a few sentences more, and finally understood. "Pig latin. Clever, Granger."

Hermione was walking down the hallway – to the library, no doubt – when she saw the one person she had wanted to see. "Ah, Malfoy!" she called, a wide grin placed upon her lips. "I've been wanting to talk to you."

"And I to you," Draco replied, smirking. "But of course, Mudblood's first."

Hermione ignored the name-calling, and took a large breath of air before saying, "Ay-you ay-are t-hoay; ay-you ay-are ol-coay; ay-you ay-are d'baay," she grinned, thinking he had no idea what she had just said.

But he did.

"Why, Granger, I must say.." he took her hand for effect, "Ank-thay ay-you r'foay ose-thay nd'kiay 'rds-woay."

Hermione gasped, her eyes widened, and the color on her face changed to a rosy red so fast, it would have put a tomato to shame (all in five seconds!). She quickly pulled her hand away from his, and ran back to the common room she had just left. Draco merely smirked wider as he headed to the dungeons, where his common room was.

"And you'll never know it, Granger, but I sorta ve-loay ay-you too.."


End file.
